Un rève amoureux
by Mizumi-san
Summary: Draco dans le lit de Harry, Harry n'en voit pas l'intérêt, l'auteur délire sur ses perso préférés


Je poste ça aujourd'hui pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite d'un Amour étonnant

Voici une petite histoire qui est apparut comme ça dans ma tête un soir alors que j'avais rien demandé, elle m'a littéralement arcellé jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive et aujourd'hui je vous l'offre.

**Lalala1995**: voici un petit quelque chose pour combler ta frustration

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Merci à ma bêta: **Neither**

**Un rêve amoureux**

J'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir. J'avais eu une journée de folie et étais heureux de pouvoir me prélasser sous ma couette.  
>Je sentis soudain deux lèvres chaudes et douces se poser sur les miennes ; je me réveillai instantanément et ouvris brusquement les yeux.<br>Je reculai mon visage et murmurai :

" Draco, non, arrête, va dormir !  
>- Laisse-moi venir dans ton lit.<br>- Non, tu vas encore faire des trucs bizarres... comme la dernière fois.  
>- D'accord, j'avoue que m'endormir dans ton lit et te pousser au sol n'était pas une bonne idée... s'il te plaît mon chéri, j'était trèèèèèès fatigué ce soir là, pardon. Allez mon coeur, laisse-moi venir.<br>- Me donne pas de surnom débile, toi. Ok, viens là !  
>- Merci... mon amour, dit-il en se glissant à mes côtés.<br>- Arrête ou je te fais sortir avant que t'aies compris quoique ce soit à la vie.  
>- D'accord Harry, t'énerve pas, je veux juste être avec toi au chaud, dit-il en faisant glisser sa main sur ma joue.<br>- Humm... "  
>En fait, je ne l'aurai jamais avoué, mais j'adorais quand il passait sa main sur ma peau comme ça, tout doucement.<br>" Harry... tu veux pas faire des câlins ce soir ?  
>- Non, tu n'as pas été assez sage aujourd'hui.<br>- C'est pas vrai, j'ai été très gentil,il ajouta malicieusement, je mérite donc une petite récompense; et toi, dit-il en m'embrassant, tu es ma récompense préférée.  
>- Je rêve ou tu m'as comparé au premier prix, là ?<br>- Alors j'ai le droit au câlin ?  
>- Si tu m'embrasses t'as le droit. "<p>

Draco esquissa le petit sourire en coin, malicieux qui me laissait craindre la suite et m'embrassa tendrement. Je sentis qu'il glissait sa main sous le tee-shirt que j'avais mis pour dormir et caressa doucement mon torse ; j'approfondis notre baiser en soupirant d'aise.

D'un geste vif, il enleva mon tee-shirt et le laisse tomber par terre en me déposant des baisers papillons dans mon cou et sur mon torse. Je sentis soudain l'une de ses mains glisser doucement sous mon short pour venir caresser mes fesses d'un geste qui me laissa comprendre quelle serait la nature des évènements qui suivront.

" Non, arrête, pas ce soir.  
>- Chut, dit-il en déposant un autre baiser su mon épaule, maintenant c'est à toi d'être sage. "<p>

Il approcha son visage du mien et en me regardant droit dans les yeux il forma avec ses lèvres les mots "Je t'aime" qu'il savait que j'aimais qu'il me dise, alors que moi je ne disais jamais ce que je ressentais. Il m'embrassa, puis frôla de ses lèvres mon menton, mon cou et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille ; avec l'une de ses mains il caressait mon épaule et de l'autre, celle qui se trouvait toujours dans mon short et que je ne pouvais oublier... physiquement, il frôla doucement mon entre-jambe.

Je sentis que mon corps appréciait beaucoup toutes ces caresses mais que si je le laissais faire, on irait beaucoup plus loin que cela. Il souffla dans mon oreille et me dit :

" Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? " 

J'allais répondre que oui et qu'il était stupide de le demander quand il approcha son visage de mon cou et me fit un petit suçon tout en accentuant ses caresses sur le haut de mes cuisses.

Je sentis la chaleur me monter au visage et savais que je le désirais plus qu'il ne le pensait. Alors je décidai d'abandonner pour cette fois et lui répondis :  
>" En fait, si tu arrêtes maintenant je crois que je vais t'en vouloir un peu.<br>- Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché, moi. Tu vas voir, je vais te mettre de bonne humeur rapidement. "  
>Il passa ses lèvres sur mon torse et descendit jusqu'à mon nombril ; je frissonnais de plaisir au contact de sa peau contre la mienne.<p>

Il commençait à faire glisser mon short sur mes hanches quand il s'aperçut que lui-même avait encore une chemise et un pantacourt (-sexy...-chut Neither je veux voir la suite) ; il enleva prestement les deux, ne gardant que son boxer noir qui me laissait admirer son corps mais pas assez à mon goût. Il me vit baisser les yeux vers le seul bout de tissu qui lui restait et son regard se fit plus pervers :

" Tu veux me l'enlever Harry ?  
>- J'avoue que ça me tente beaucoup mais j'ai peur que tu prennes ça pour une tentative de viol.<br>- Menteur, tu sais que je n'attends que ça. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi mon coeur.  
>- Le "mon coeur" passera pour cette fois seulement, dis-je en glissant mes mains derrière son cou et je joignis nos lèvres."<p>

Au bout d'un petit moment sa langue vint demander l'accès à ma bouche; il fit glisser mon short sur mes hanches qu'il tenait fermement. Il se débarrassa aussi vite fait de son boxer et se retrouva nu au-dessus de moi. Il sépara nos lèvres, mit ses mains à côté de mes épaules, se redressa et me regarda ; nos souffles s'étaient accélérés et je devais me mordre la langue pour ne pas le supplier de me reprendre dans ses bras.

Il se pencha doucement vers moi et unit nos lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Il glissa l'une de ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses et entra doucement un premier doigt en moi. A l'apparition de ce corps étranger en moi je me tendis ; je savais que pour accéder au meilleur des plaisirs je devais souffrir un peu. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'arrêter notre baiser :

" Détends-toi Harry, c'est juste moi.  
>- C'est... c'est bon Draco, continue."<p>

Il vit que je le suppliais presque alors il glissa un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier. Cette fois je ne gémis pas mais me mordis la lèvre. Il commença alors à faire des mouvements avec ses doigts en moi. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'étais totalement détendu et je réclamais de plus en plus de faveurs à mon amant.

Il le comprit et enleva ses doigts de mon corps pour mieux se positionner entre mes jambes, puis il pénétra doucement en moi, déclenchant une vague de douleur qui me traversa tout le corps ; j'arquai mon dos et plaçai ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri.

A ce geste, Draco fut pris d'un doute et voulut se retirer de moi pour ne plus me faire mal, quitte à mettre fin à une soirée qui semblait si prometteuse. Je l'en empêchai en mettant mes mains sur ses hanches et en l'attirant vers moi.

" Harry, si tu as trop mal, on peut arrêter là, dit-il.  
>- Certainement pas, alors continue s'il te plaît.<br>- Je t'aime Harry, dit-il en embrassant mon cou et mon torse.  
>- Moi aussi, mais si tu ne t'actives pas, je vais voir autre part. "<br>Il rit, m'embrassa à pleine bouche; nos langues s'entremêlaient et il commença ses va-et-vient en moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser des gémissements de plaisir sous ses coups de butoir, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents ; je devenais fou sous ses attentions. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives non plus : l'une caressait ma joue et dès qu'elle passait à portée de ma bouche je l'embrassais; l'autre descendait le long de mon ventre jusqu'à atteindre mes hanches et, plus bas, ma verge qu'il caressa longuement avant de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main. Je gémissais sous le geste et lui fis un suçon dans le cou, et autre sur le torse : c'était ma marque, celle que je lui imposais, que tout le monde sache qu'il m'appartenait.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir qu'il était dans son dortoir et qu'il avait dù investir l'esprit de son amour pour pouvoir lui parler, seulement il était tombé sur un rève des plus intéressant et était resté "pour voi".

Il aurait aimé que sa soirée se déroule ainsi mais, malheureusement, cet idiot de Weasley avait changé le mot de passe de la tour des Griffi et il n'avait pas pu se rendre dans le lit de son amour. Enfin, ce n'était que partie remise. 

Voilà cette petite histoire est enfin posté elle va me laisser dormir tranquillement. Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, des remarques constructives ou pas ou tout simplemnt pour me faire remarquer à quel point je suis merveilleuse de vous offrir cette histoire.

A la prochaine Mizumi


End file.
